


Who is this man?

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese's thoughts of Fusco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is this man?

 

 

 _Who is this man?'_ Reese ponders and wiggles a brow slightly as he spots Fusco walk into the room in the distance. Watching as he passes Monica Jacobs, and appears to continue a spat with her, before shouting at some recruit and patting another agent on the back in greeting.

 

“What?!” As he shouts at a lingering group of recruits, “get back to work!” as he throws his arms in the air, grumbling still as he reaches Reese, still staring the recruits down until they stop looking at Fusco and scurry away. “What?!” He continues to snap, this time at Reese's amused expression looking right at him.

 

With a creeping smile, “it's no wonder the recruits warm to you Lionel” he teases, chuckling as Fusco gives him a quick look of disgust before walking away to a couple of recruits who has called him over.

 

Reese continues to watch as Fusco's agitation turns to seriousness as he continues to guide the 'kids', growing into that father figure for them, someone they could trust and lean on for guidance. _'Who is this man?'_ Reese continues to question, _'we have all come a long way.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: Cht 21 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6


End file.
